Ginny's Revenge
by Horseygirl7
Summary: Sequel to Because I Can's story Cat Nip. Ginny plans her revenge, using Draco and Harry's four-year-old daughter as a pawn. How will things play out? DMHP Rated M for abuse, violence and coarse language.


**AN**_**: Another new story! This one is special though. This is a sort of sequel to a story I read on here a while back. Don't worry I have permission from the author to write this. This is a sequel to **__**Cat Nip**__** by **_**Because I Can.**_** I recommend you read that first. There will be a link to it going up in my profile soon. But you don't have to; I think I explain things pretty well. And just so you know, it will be in first person alternating from different characters perspectives. Sometimes the perspectives will overlap, sometimes more than once. And the title is subject to change. If you can think of a better title please say so in a review. And remember reviews are wanted! I also have some warnings, violence, abuse, some sexual content, coarse language and an established gay relationship. If any of these are not you kind of thing I would recommend you don't read this. Now, read, review and enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1: Just Words**

_Jessie POV_

Everyone was staying away from me again. I had even offered to show them how to play some of my favourite games. But they had just insulted me and went to play away from me. They were making fun of me for reasons I didn't really understand. What difference did it make if I had two fathers, or that my name was two names hyphenated? My fathers are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I like my name, Jessie Lily Malfoy-Potter. I don't see how any of these things are bad. And to make things worse, the people making fun of me are my sort-of-cousins. I call them that because they are not related to me by blood, but Daddy Harry was adopted into the Weasley Family, and Weasleys have lots of children. I'm the oldest though. I'm four years old, but Daddy Draco says I'm already smarter than Auntie Mione, who got the highest NEWT scored in over a hundred years. Auntie Mione's son is the next oldest. Hugo's only two months younger than me, so we'll be starting at Hogwarts together, when we are eleven. Hugo tries to be nice to me but Aunt Ginny's kids always drag him away. Aunt Ginny almost never speaks to me, only glares. I've seen both my Daddies yell at her multiple times. I really don't know why. Daddy Draco really hates her though. He only ever calls her Weaselette. He always sneers at her. Daddy Draco is good at sneering, he's even teaching me, which makes Daddy Harry laugh.

Aunt Ginny is glaring at me right now. I'm watching her. I try to sneer like Daddy Draco. Her face twists up, I don't know why. I get embarrassed and hid my face with my long blonde hair.

* * *

_Ginny POV_

The girl is looking at me again. The one that should be mine. The expression on her face is the exact copy of Malfoy's. It sickens me. Oh, look, she's hiding her face in that blonde hair of hers. That hair should be red. She should be mine. Her green eyes flash. Exactly like my Harry's, those eyes are. They don't work with blonde hair, but they would look so good with red. It's been more than four years since my life was ruined. Since Malfoy ruined my life by spilling that stupid potion on himself. Since I decided I would have to marry Smith, after all. Since I started plotting my revenge. Now I know what to do. How to bring Harry to me. The girl, she's the key. She's smart, I'll give her that, but all the teasing and alienation _has _to be getting to her. My children have done so well. Even convincing Hugo, my little nephew, to leave his friend's side. Everything is going as planned. Now all I have to do is worry the girl more and for that I must speak to her. Oh, this is going to be fun!

* * *

_Harry POV_

Oh, no, they're teasing her again. What has Ginny been telling her children? She looks so sad, my poor little girl. Wait, what's she looking at? Oh, Ginny. That sneer is so cute! It looks exactly like my Draco. Ginny's glaring at her again. Ginny just won't get over it, will she? I mean, it happened more than four years ago. Can she really hold a grudge against her for that long?

"Ginny, please stop glaring at my daughter. And what are you telling your children that makes them make fun of her so much?" I ask Ginny, who's sitting across the table from me. Draco stiffens at my side and abandons his conversation with Hermione to glare at Ginny. Ginny just smirked at me.

"Only the truth, only ever the truth," She replied. Now even I was glaring at her.

* * *

_Draco POV_

Hermione and I were having a very nice conversation when I heard my husband speak.

"Ginny, please stop glaring at my daughter. And what are you telling your children that makes them make fun of her so much?"

He's talking to the Weaselette, who's obviously not gotten over that fact that Jessie and Harry are mine, not hers. I stop talking to Hermione to glare at her.

I hear her answer, "Only the truth, only ever the truth." She's smirking and that irritates me.

I snap back at her, "Oh yeah? With what kind of connotation?"

She just looks at me and says quite clearly, "A girl shouldn't have two fathers, it's not natural." I was about to reply angrily when Hermione of all people screamed back at her.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY-SMITH, NEED I REMIND YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? AFTER WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO? YOU LITTLE SLUT, HOW DARE YOU!!" Hermione's face was almost purple as she shook with rage and I couldn't help but smile. Weaselette looked truly scared.

* * *

_Hermione POV_

After Draco stopped talking to me I listened to Harry and Ginny's exchange.

Draco snapped at Ginny, "Oh, yeah? With what kind or connotation?"

Her response infuriated me, "A girl shouldn't have two fathers, it's not natural." I was so angry I was seeing red as I screamed at her.

"GINVERA MOLLY WEASLEY-SMITH, NEED I REMIND YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? AFTER WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO? YOU LITTLE SLUT, HOW DARE YOU!!"

I was on my feet by now. How dare she insult Harry, Draco and Jessie? They were a perfect little family and Harry and Draco were amazing fathers. I was absolutely furious. Ron patted my arm gently.

"Calm down, Mione. Let me talk to my bitch of a sister." He said, then got up and dragged Ginny away. I sat back down with a plop.

* * *

_Jessie POV_

I watched Aunt Ginny and my Daddies talking. I was startled as I heard Auntie Mione screaming.

"GINVERA MOLLY WEASLEY-SMITH, NEED I REMIND YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? AFTER WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO? YOU LITTLE SLUT, HOW DARE YOU!!"

It made me wonder what Aunt Ginny had said, and what had happened. Then I saw Uncle Ron take Aunt Ginny away. I ran up to the adults.

"Daddy, Daddy! What happened? Why did Auntie Mione scream like that and why did Uncle Ron take Aunt Ginny away?"

Daddy Harry just looked at me and I crawled into his lap.

"Please tell me." I said, looking up into his eyes, the mirror image of my own.

He looked down at me and said, "We just had a disagreement, my angel, nothing serious." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"But what did Auntie Mione mean, what was Aunt Ginny planning to do?" I could feel him sigh. This was something big, that they obviously hoped I would never find out. But now I was not going to let it go.

* * *

_Harry POV_

I saw my little daughter run up to us. She had obviously heard Hermione screaming.

"Daddy, Daddy! What happened? Why did Auntie Mione scream like that, and why did Uncle Ron take Aunt Ginny away?"

I looked down at Jessie but remained silent. I did not want her to know. But she crawled onto my lap and looked up at me.

"Please tell me." She said, her emerald eyes, exactly like mine and my mother's, looked into mine pleadingly.

I looked down at her and said, "We just had a disagreement, my angel, nothing serious."

She raised her eyebrows, so like Draco, at me and asked, "But what did Auntie Mione mean, what was Aunt Ginny planning to do?" I sighed; I REALLY didn't want to tell her. I glanced at Draco and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, sweetie, it happened a long time ago." I told her.

But my little girl just said, quite clearly, "Tell me." It was a demand, not a request. I sighed once more, glanced at Draco, who shrugged, then decided she was mature enough to know what had happened. Well, the censored version of course.

So I began, "Well did me or Draco ever tell you how we got together?" She shook her head.

* * *

_Jessie POV_

"It doesn't matter, sweetie, it happened a long time ago." Daddy Harry told me. I looked up at him.

"Tell me." I demanded. I felt him sigh again and saw him look over my head at Daddy Draco, who shrugged.

"Well, did me or Draco ever tell you how we got together?" He asked me. I shook my head, wondering where this was going.

He continued, "Well, during a potions class, Severus was showing us how to make a potion he had invented. The Animagus Potion. It gives the drinker temporary Animagus powers, but only if brewed correctly. Draco didn't brew his correctly, which is very rare because your daddy is an amazing potion maker. Well, when he went to hand in a sample of his potion, he slipped, spilling the potion on himself. Since the potion was incomplete, when it mixed with the cat hairs on his robes, he was turned into a part cat creature. Then he tackled me. And if I might add, it hurt." He paused for a second to glare at playfully at Daddy Draco, who just smirked back at him.

* * *

_Draco POV_

I listened as my Harry told our beautiful little daughter how we had gotten together.

"Then he tackled me. And if I might add, it hurt." He was saying. He paused to glare playfully at me. I just smirked indulgently.

"Oh, come on, how many times must I tell you I was protecting you? I thought they were going to hurt you!" I laughed a little as I said that, remembering. Then I looked at little Jessie.

"See, since I had been in love with your daddy since I was one year old, and the potion made me think I was a cat, I thought he was my mate and immediately wanted to love and protect him. But I wasn't the only one who was in love with Harry. Your Aunt Ginny was too. Even though Harry had made it quite clear he wasn't into her at all. So she concocted a plan." I paused, wondering how much I should tell her at this point. After all she was only four years old. But she was very intelligent and mature for her age, and she needed to know why the Weaselette hated her. It was only fair, so I decided on a less graphic version.

"She managed to slip Harry a potion. This potion was one that allowed men to have children. Then she was going to take a polyjuice potion of, um, me, and um," I was unsure of what to say here, but eventually I just continued, "make a baby with him, but, um, I made a baby with him first. That baby is you, Jessie. That's why your Aunt Ginny hates you." I finished, not sure if telling her that story was the best idea.

* * *

_Jessie POV_

"That's why your Aunt Ginny hates you." Daddy Draco finished. I was staring wide-eyed at him. Aunt Ginny had been in love with my Daddy Harry? I had understood only most of what Daddy Draco had said. See, I was unsure exactly how a baby was made. But I got the gist of the story.

"But Daddy Draco, is Aunt Ginny still in love with Daddy Harry? Isn't she in love with Uncle Zack? She is married to him, after all." I couldn't imagine someone being in love with two people.

"I honestly don't know, little one." Daddy Draco answered. I really didn't understand.

* * *

_Ginny POV_

I had finally escaped from Ron. I had never seen him or Hermione so angry. Hermione had called me a slut. Maybe she was right. But Harry was meant to be mine, not Malfoy's. Why had Snape invented that stupid potion in the first place? None of this would ever have happened if that potion had never existed. I hid behind a bush as I watched Harry, Malfoy and Hermione talking to the girl. I wonder if she heard Hermione scream and wanted to know why. Oh look, the girl is going into the house. I really don't want to go into Malfoy's house but I don't have a choice if I want my plan to work.

I slip in the side door and quickly intercept the girl in the main hall.

I put a false smile on my face and say, sweetly, "Why, hello little Jessie! How are you today?" But I'm really thinking how much I hate her long blonde.

* * *

_Jessie POV_

I went into the house to get a drink. In the main hall I encountered Aunt Ginny.

I could tell her smile was false as she said, "Why, hello little Jessie! How are you today?"

I just look at her and say, "I'm fine, Aunt Ginny."

Her face twists up, then she says, "You were supposed to be mine!" Then she punches me in the face. I feel my nose break. Hot blood runs down my face as I turn and run back outside, beginning to cry. The blood and tears mix on my face as I run to Daddy Harry, crawling onto his lap, sobbing in pain. He puts his arms around me as Daddy Draco fixes my nose and Auntie Mione runs into the house.

"What happened?" Daddy Harry asks me.

I manage to choke out two words, "Aunt Ginny." Both my daddies' eyes blaze in anger. My vision begins to blur and I clutched at Daddy Harry. He strokes my back. My tears continue to fall and I bury my head in Daddy Harry's shoulder. I ponder what she said; did she really believe I was supposed to be hers? Was I? I was so confused.


End file.
